Another Again
by Rocka.NGW
Summary: A man like Renji and a woman like Tatsuki, alone in a dojo... This can't be good... Lemon of Chapter 12 in Settle Down.


**A/N:** Okay, so for the people who know about my first story, **Settle Down**, this is the part in **Chapter 12** were Renji and Tatsuki are together at the dojo. When I originally wrote the scene, it slowly progressed into a lemon. So, instead of cutting the part, I decided to make a one shot of it. This is my first rated M story! Um, and a little OOCness. I hope I do well!

The story was inspired by the song **Another Again**, by John Legend. I know, Inspiration Buzz! I hope you all listen to it. The song really captures the essence of this couple's relationship.

Oh, and I'll be giving you guys a heads up when the lemon appears! Hope that helps!

Enjoy!

**Title:** Another Again

**Pairings:** Renji/Tatsuki

**Description: **A man like Renji and a woman like Tatsuki, alone in a dojo... This can't be good...

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own **Bleach**, **Settle Down** by Kimbra, or** Another Again** by John Legend. Ugh! The world is so unfair!

* * *

The raven haired woman kicked at the hanging bag of sand.

She loved the sound of her glove hitting the smooth and heavy leather.

This is where she belonged. Right here, at the dojo.

And it was the perfect place to get her anger out.

Not that she had anger.

It wasn't like she was angry.

And she definitely wasn't angry at men.

Not that she was thinking men.

Or one man in particular...

Anyway, she was over it. She didn't need a man. She didn't need a man at all.

Tatsuki hit the bag harder. It wasn't like she was thinking about some red haired man...

A red haired man with a long ponytail. A red haired man with a long ponytail who broke her heart. No, a red haired man who climbed his way into her love and twisted and turned her insides. Then ripped out her beating heart without a care in the world.

Tatsuki hit her fist against the hefty bag harder. She stopped and took deep breaths.

She looked down at her bare toes and closed her eyes.

She had done everything, _everything_ to forget about him. It wasn't fair. He used her and it wasn't fair...

There was a low knock on the door, followed by footsteps.

It was too late for anyone to be just coming in. Everyone had left, and since she was the owner, she could stay as late as she wanted.

Tatsuki huffed and turned around to face the culprit. "I'm sorry, but we're clos-" Tatsuki stopped mid-sentence.

It was him.

The deep red hair. The commanding walk. The broad shoulders and tattoos.

Renji dropped his duffle bag on the bench, next to hers, and pushed over a punching bag until it was parallel with Tatsuki's.

Tatsuki glared at his muscle T-shirt. It hugged his abs tightly, and exposed his taut muscles.

Not that she was staring of course...

Tatsuki looked away before he could catch her eyes. "Why are you here? Can't you read? The sign says _closed_."

"I've never been stopped from a midnight practice before."

"This is different."

"How so?"

Damn it, she thought. He had her number. She could not admit why. She just couldn't. Instead, the woman turned back to her punching back and continued to kick.

Renji did the same.

The only sounds in the room were leather hitting leather.

The red haired man slid his eyes over to the woman. Renji watched Tatsuki hit the sand filled sack. If he watched closely, he could see the smallest sweat beads fly off her fast striking arm.

And if he lowered his eyes, he could see her modest breast bounce in her sports bra. If he didn't come here for a specific reason, then he'd ripped those mounds right out of their polyester prison.

But he couldn't do that. Not anymore... He had to show her that he was here for business and not for play...

**...**

Tatsuki could feel her skin prickle and jump from being so close to him.

The last time they seen each other was months ago, when he came to pick up his stuff. And now he was here. At her dojo. And how dare he just waltz on in and start practicing. It wasn't like _he_ owned the place.

Her temperature started to rise. She could feel her blood boiling.

The woman could also hear the crimson haired man striking the bag. Apprehensively, Tatsuki snuck a glance at him. She could see the way his strong arm came at the punching bag at full speed. His tattooed biceps flexing. With every jab, the man sent the sand filled bag back another inch. His punches were hard and fierce. She could see the determination in his brown eyes. His movements were sharp, and graceful. Hard and fluid.

Tatsuki blushed. She tried to push her thoughts away from it, but she started to remember the way his body would move when they were having sex.

How his strong arms would command her body, and twist and turn her anyway he liked...

Tatsuki snapped out of it when she realized her own arms were punching her own bag harder. Her breathing spiked and she watched as the man hit his bag smoothly.

It sickened her. She hit the bag harder. How he could just stand there. And harder. And think that everything between them was okay...

Tatsuki hit the bag so hard that it swung back and pushed her, forcing her to the ground.

Tatsuki gasped and caught her breath. She sat on the ground and stared at her toes. This is so embarrassing... she thought.

Renji steadied his punching bag and turned to Tatsuki.

His deep voice boomed over the sounds of the blood rushing through her veins. "Get up."

Tatsuki glared at him but got to her feet and walked back over to bag and stopped it from swaying.

"Remeber to ground your feet. Keep your balance. " Renji turned back to his own bag and continued to punch.

Tatsuki did the same.

But how could the woman concentrate when he was standing right there?

Tatsuki looked down at her feet. That's why she fell in first place. Her feet weren't grounded.

Tatsuki growled. She knew this. It was basic training.

The woman looked back over at Renij. His breathing was even and controlled. And his movements were sharp as always.

The heavy bag swung back and hit her in the gut.

Tatsuki coughed and held her belly. She placed her hand on the sack to steady it so it wouldn't hit her again.

"Stay focused. Concentrate." Renji's sexy voice rumbled as he gave his own sack two quick straights.

Tatsuki huffed and kicked high at the bag. He was right. No! He wasn't right! He should mind his own God damn business...

Renji looked over at Tatsuki's red face. She was huffing and losing air from all the energy she was using punching the bag. Her face was red and flushed. It was how she would look after they were done having... after they would... Never mind...

"Less power, more breathing." he instructed.

Tatsuki hit the bag harder from anger, but her breathing got steadier.

Renji listened to her combos. They were uneven and irregular.

"Remember your three six punches, Tatsuki."

Her punches began to have more rhythm.

"Don't forget to keep moving."

Renji stopped punching his bag altogether and looked over at Tatsuki. He watched and analyzed her moves. Everything was all wrong.

"Keep moving. Always stay on your toes."

Tatsuki's movement became lighter as she bounced from foot to foot.

"Don't push it. Just punch."

The woman gave the bag a 1-2-3-2 combo.

"Don't hesitate to hit, because your opponent sure won't-"

"I didn't hesitate!"

"Oh really?" Renji crossed his thick arms.

"I never hesitate!"

"I beg to differ."

"You want to go toe to toe with me then?" Tatsuki lifted her fist as a threat.

Renji's smile was dark and sinister. "Bring it."

Tatsuki ripped her boxing gloves off heatedly and threw them to the ground.

Renji smirked and slowly pulled his own gloves off.

Both pushed their punching bags back and out of the way so that the matted floor was theirs.

Renji and Tatsuki stood a few feet away from each other. Both ready for the other to make the first move.

"So? What are you waiting for?" Renji was taunting her. He knew that she didn't like to make the first move. And she knew equally that he didn't like to either.

Tatsuki's face twitched. She was better than this. She wasn't going to do this. She was bigger than this. Over all of this.

Instead of fighting, Tatsuki lowered her fists and turned to walk away.

Renji stood up straight, alarmed. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Tatsuki continued to walk to the bench where her towel and stuff was. "Home."

"Oh, no you're not!"

Tatsuki rummaged through her bag, stalling for time. "Yes. I am."

"You wanted this, so hit me."

The woman picked up the duffle bag. "No."

"I said," Renji stomped up to her until his chest was inches from her back, "hit me."

"I'm not going to hit you to make you feel better." She snapped. Tatsuki wanted to go. She wanted to leave the dojo, and him behind. But her feet wouldn't move.

"The Tatsuki I knew would never back down from a fight," he whispered.

"You don't know me. You never did, and you knew will."

Finally, gaining her courage, the woman slipped past him and started toward the doors.

"Punk."

Tatsuki stopped dead in her tracks.

Her eye twitched a little. "... What did you call me?"

"I didn't stutter. But I'll say it again slowly, so you know. You are a punk."

She wanted to walk away. She wanted to not care... but she did.

Instead, Tatsuki ran full speed at him. Her right fist was already snapped back, ready to hit bone.

Renji stopped her fist and pulled her arm behind her back, then locked her against him with his arm wrapped around her neck.

"Still think you can go toe to toe?"

"Who me?" She strained against his thick arm against her throat. "I'm just getting started!"

Tatsuki slammed her foot on top of his. Renji wailed and let her go. Tatsuki jumped away, gaining her composure.

"That was a cheap move Tatsuki." He smirked, taunting her again. "I thought you were better than that..."

"You knew what you were getting in to..." Before he had time to speak, Tatsuki lunged at him again, this time avoiding his arms and going for his legs.

Tatsuki kicked at his knee, but Renji blocked it with the back of his hand. They made a series of kicks and jabs and each other's face and chest. Both were out for blood. Renji made to punch her stomach, but Tatsuki leapt back in time to dodge it.

It didn't stop there, because Tatsuki spun around and kick as high as she could. Renji ducked, but barely making it, and kicked Tatsuki's legs from under her.

Tatsuki fell backwards and rolled over to avoid Renji's downward fist. Renji hit the mat right where Tatsuki's head use to be. Their eyes connected in fear of what could have happened, but then their competitive sides kicked in again, going at each other like it was the last fight of their lives.

"It's not that... I didn't know... what... I... was getting... into..." Renji ducked kick after kick, waiting for an opening. "It's... just that... I didn't... think... it... would be... this... rough..." Renji finally striked, but missed again.

She was fast. She was trained. But so was he.

"Liar..." Tatsuki huffed. "You wanted... an easy... in... and easy... out... But... you didn't... think... you... would get... caught... in all... your lies..." She struck at his abs and was jabbed in the shoulder as an result.

Renji furrowed his brow. He knew, deep down, that they weren't talking about fighting anymore...

"Tatsuki... I'm... sor-" Tatsuki gave him a blow to the jaw.

Renji staggered back and cursed. She also had a mean left hook.

Tatsuki jumped back from his range and smirked. She watched the blood drip from his bottom lip.

Renji gently touched the cut with his finger tips and winced. "Oh... you're going to get it now."

Tatsuki gave him the "come on" gesture with both hands. "I'm peeing my pants over here..."

This time Renji ran at her, and before she knew it she was on the ground.

Renji stood over her and grinned. Tatsuki knew that move. It was Zabimaru. Or, for better words, Snake Tail. It was when he moved too fast for the opponent to see, and whipping his leg around so fast that the opponent doesn't have to block, or stop their fall.

Tatsuki grabbed her her sore arm and wailed. She was surely going to have bruises all over her tomorrow.

"Did you pee your pants yet?"

Tatsuki sneered. She wasn't done yet.

Tatsuki wrapped her foot around the back of his knee and tripped him to the ground.

The duo rolled around on the matted floor, trying to hit the other while protecting themselves to the strong blows.

Moving quickly, Tatsuki pinned him to the ground with her hands and feet.

The two laid, pinned down to the ground, trying to catch their breath.

Renji spoke first. "Do you think you have me where you want me?"

Tatsuki gathered her breath and looked down on him. "Face it. I win."

Unexpectedly, Renji flipped her over and pinned her to the mat.

"No one wins... Not yet." Renji's eyes bored into hers. She could feel the intensity of brown penetrating raw umber.

Tatsuki could feel the sweat rolled down her temple. She didn't like this... She didn't like this at all.

Tatsuki tried to flip him back over but he was way too strong. She struggled against his grip in a futile attempt.

"No. You're going to listen. I want to apologize. I want to-"

"NO!" Tatsuki screamed and finally managed to get back on top. "I don't want to hear it."

"But I-"

Her voice cut through his. "I said I don't want to hear it."

The air between them was hot and sultry. She could feel his breath tinkling and rising up her neck. Her brow crinkled more. She doesn't want to like it. She doesn't want to say that it felt good. Like it belonged. But...

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head from his.

"Tatsuki. Please. I know that you don't want to hear this, but-"

"Please." Her grip on his wrist became tighter. "I can't hear this..."

The woman let her hands slip away and sat up on Renji's body, with her legs on both sides of his hips.

"You are so fucking stubborn!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened as she was flipped over by him. Again, her back was flat on the mat again as Renji loomed over her.

"You are going to listen. I don't care what you say!"

"Ren-"

Renji crashed his lips down on hers. It was just to shut her up. It was just to make her be quiet and listen. But it became more.

The kiss was open-mouthed and sensual. It was tongue tying and mind-blanking.

Renji's hands slithered down her arms in a slow, leisurely or prolonged way. Making a tingling trail down to her waist. There, he encircled his arms around her body, possessively. Never breaking the kiss once.

Tatsuki arched her back off the mat and into his touch. Tatsuki could taste the sweet metallic tang from his bloody lip. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his hips down to hers.

Tatsuki knew that this was wrong. But the familiarity of their entwined bodies kept her going.

Renji finally broke the kiss. He left a hot caresses down her neck, nibbling and biting when he saw fit.

Renji originally came here to talk. To apologize. But the night was taking an unexpected turn of events...

Tatsuki gasped and bucked her hips forward. Tatsuki closed her eyes and relished in the magic of his lips alone. She wanted it. She wanted him _so_ _bad. _It had been so long without him.

_What are you doing?_ A tiny voice said in her head.

Tatsuki opened her eyes, alerted.

_You promised your self you wouldn't go back into this circle._

_You promised that you wouldn't go back into this endless relationship._

_You promised not to do this _again_..._

_Not _another again_._

Shut up! She yelled into her head. I'm going to enjoy this. If this is going to be the last time then I will enjoy it.

* * *

**This is where the Lemon begins.**

* * *

Renji stopped his kisses briefly and inclined his lover's back off the ground.

He quickly rolled the blue sports bra up and over Tatsuki's head.

She laid back down and he watched as her delicious mounds bounced all about.

Renji's eyes widened. It was his one of his favorite parts about sex.

The man bent down and gathered a tight nipple in her mouth. Tatsuki gasped. He swirled the stiff peak around with his tongue. He could feel the pattern of the skin were her breast swelled.

Tatsuki moaned and slipped one of her crossed legs in between his knees. She rubbed her thigh against his manhood. She could start to make out the shape of his erection, straining against his drawstring shorts.

Renji bit down on her nipple harder. She yelped in pain and pleasure. He pulled and tweaked against the taut peak with his teeth.

Tatsuki whimpered and wriggled under him.

He knew she could handle it. He knew she liked it rough. But he was going to make her suffer. He was going to give it to her slowly, and lastingly.

Renji released the hard nipple and roamed down lower to her flat belly. He stopped when he got down to the elastic waistband. He looked back up and saw Tatsuki staring down at him expectantly. Not yet, he thought. Not yet... His long fingers hooked around the band and slid the silky-like fabric down her legs.

He sat back up and loomed over her again. Tatsuki was naked except for her low cut panties. His large hands stroked her sides, and went up further to fondle her exposed breast again.

Tatsuki was starting to get irritated. She didn't like to wait. And she definitly didn't like it slow. It had to be fast, rough, and amazing.

So for him to rub his hands all around her slowly like that... It wasn't going to cut it.

The woman hooked her foot around the back of knee, and again, she was pinning him to the ground.

Renji laughed from the pit of his stomach. "You always did fight for the top."

Tatsuki smirked. "Well I'm not the bottom type of girl..." She swayed her hips a little then grinded down on his throbbing member.

Renji clenched his teeth and groaned. She knew just what buttons to press.

Tatsuki bent her head and kissed him with just, if not, more passion then before.

In moments, Renji's T-shirt and shorts were off and both were reduced to their undies.

Renji sat up on his elbows and continue to kiss her. Tatsuki was placed squarely on his lap. Just were he wanted her.

Renji tugged on her panties, slowly inching them down her thighs and to her knees.

Tatsuki growled. He was still going _slow._

Tatsuki pushed off of his lap and sat next to him on the mat. She first slipped her panties the rest of the way off, then yanked down his boxers to reveal his erect member.

Renji groaned loudly as the night's breeze hit his manhood.

Tatsuki grabbed his twitching cock and squeezed it tightly. Renji groaned again. She loved seeing him helpless.

The woman started to stroke his manhood, slowly at first, but she gradually picked up speed.

His diamond hard erection my have looked thick and intimidating, but after touching it, there was the unexpected softness that still amazed her every time.

Renji grabbed the back of her head and brought her over into another hot kiss. Tatsuki continued to rub him up and down in strong, jerking movements. Rubbing her thumb over the precum on his swollen head.

Tatsuki tried to back away from the kiss but his iron grip on the back of her head kept her in place. She didn't mind that much.

Renji separated himself from her to groan out loud again. Her hand never stopped moving, and he knew that he was close to the end.

Tatsuki gave her full concentration to his cock. She now used both hands to move him up and down. The head of his cock twitched as more fluid oozed from the top. Renji closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and cursed through them. He was about to blow...

He was almost there...

Just a few more seconds...

Tatsuki's hands left his manhood seconds before his explosion. Renji opened one eye to see the smirking woman sitting there with her arms folded.

"You didn't think I would let you _get off _that easily?"

Renji grinned back. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny." It's time to take back control, he thought.

Renji pushed her down onto her back and positioned her so that the slick head of his member was lightly grazing her sex.

Tatsuki whimpered. She _hated_ being teased! He glided the shaft of his member up and down her glossy flower.

Renji leaned back a little to see her tortured expression. "I don't think you're ready for me just yet..."

Tatsuki's response came out as another whimper and she thrust her hips up to his.

Renji leaned back down so that his teeth scraped against her ear. "I want you to show me how much you want it. I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you..."

Renji back up to see her expression, now filled with horror.

Tatsuki never talked dirty before. And she didn't want to start either...

But... she needs it so bad...

"What do you want me to do first?"

Tatsuki bit her bottom lip. She was so going to kill him afterwards. "I want you to... make love to me..." She winced. Even that didn't sound convincing to her.

Renji tsked. "Come on Tatsuki. I know you can do better than that. You want me don't you? You want to win my body? Then you have to fight for it." Renji thrust his length against her again, and got another excited whimper in response.

Tatsuki knitted her brow and swallowed the lump in her throat. He was right. She needs to win this. If she won the game, his body would be hers.

Renji's lips were back at her ear. "Lets try this again, shall we?" He nibbled on the lobe there. "What do you want me to do first?"

"I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

Tatsuki shut her eyes tightly. How come she was letting him do this?

"Tatsuki... I'm waiting...," he whispered, grazing his teeth against the cartilage.

The woman's face was bright red. "I want you to touch me down there..."

"And where is this 'down there,' hmm?" His hands ran up and down her sides, stopping occasionally to tweak a nipple or two.

"Be-between my legs..."

"Oh," he whispered as his hands left her breast and slithered across her belly. "You mean... down here!"

Two long fingers entered her womanhood. Tatsuki gasped and bucked her hips forward.

Renji slipped his fingers out of her and shoved them back in with more force.

Tatsuki cried out, as his thumb rolled over her flower bud in achingly slow movements. Her hips buck and jerk. She needed him inside. Now.

Renji smoothed his lips over her throat and neck. "What do you want me to do now?" He gave a little giggle as she gasped when he removed his digits from inside her.

"I want you to... fuck me." The woman rolled her eyes. She was tired of waiting and whimpering like a helpless puppy. "Just fuck me damn it!" Tatsuki banged a fist on the matted floor.

"That's more like it," he murmured against her chest and thrust himself deep within her.

Both of them moaned as their bodies connected.

Renji hung over her. His thick, strong, tattooed arms on either side of her head. His hips bucked which shoved his cock deeper inside.

Tatsuki cried out. It was the fullest she ever felt.

Renji started to get into a rhythm as their bodies progressed.

Tatsuki's breathing became more and more labored until it turned into a pant. She pounded her fists on his back with every thrust.

Renji rubbed his large hand down her sides again until he hook it under her left knee and lifted it up.

Tatsuki's breath hitched.

She was not going to do what he was trying.

She was not going to-

Tatsuki closed her eyes and screamed as Renji went in deeper. He managed to position her left leg onto his shoulder, giving him a deeper penetration.

Tatsuki's nails dug into his powerfully built back, and she open her eyes. Her already flushed face went even redder when she saw Renji's brown ones gazing down at her.

The man continued to move on top of the woman gaining speed with every passing second.

"Guh! Y-ye-yes! Renji! Ahh... Ren...ji." Tatsuki could feel her walls clenching. She would come any second now.

Renji knew that he would go soon too. He needed to release, and fast.

Tatsuki arched her back up and jerked her hips forward. "Ra-ren... j-ji..." Her arms numbed and she could feel her body releasing everything she had.

Renji buried his face in the crock of Tatsuki's neck. He moaned her name and, in seconds, finished after her.

Renji collapsed onto of the gasping woman. He could stay here forever.

Tatsuki wanted to push him off, but the sensation of euphoria overwhelmed her. Her fingers still twitched and her body shuddered from the feeling. She closed her eyes bathed in his heat.

_Idiot._

Damn, the voice is back...

_You let your guard down and you were defeated._

_No, you didn't even fight! You forfeited!_

Tatsuki snapped open her eyes. The voice was right! She didn't even fight. She promised she wouldn't get back together with him.

She promised...

Tatsuki, with all the energy she had left, pushed Renji off of her.

"Hey!" he complained, "what's the big deal?"

Tatsuki was already up, slipping on her shorts and sports top.

"I'm leaving."

"I thought we already been through this-" His shorts were thrown in his face.

Tatsuki walked over to where her duffle bag sat.

Renji quickly slid on his shorts and ran up to her.

"Look, Tatsuki, I originally came here, to tell you I'm sorry."

Tatsuki stopped moving.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you about what I did. I just wanted to make you happy. You deserved it... But in the end, I hurt you instead..."

Tatsuki looked at his still sweaty face and smiled. "Idiot. By trying to make me happy, you made yourself miserable. You didn't want to be with me. I always knew that..." She stared down at her toes. "You shouldn't have done that to yourself..."

"I just want to make you happy..." Renji said again, but it was mostly a whisper, and mostly to himself.

Tatsuki looked back up at him. "You know what will make me happy?"

Renji didn't look at her, but at the walls around them, the floor under them, and anywhere but her. "What?"

Tatsuki walked over and grasped his coarse hand. "You could make me happy by going to her..."

Renji stared up at her in alarm. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Ba-but I owe you. I owe you a lot more than this."

Tatsuki shrugged. "We can just be friends. You know, like we were before."

Renji gulped. He wasn't sure about this. But then he saw the twinkle in her brown eyes and smiled. She was okay. It wasn't perfect, but okay.

"Besides," Tatsuki smirked. "I need a good rough housing partner like you. There's no one out there how can hit like you."

Renji playfully punched her chin. "Thanks."

Tatsuki shrugged again. "No problem."

The two smiled and laughed.

When Tatsuki locked up and they both walked off to their own cars, Renji stopped and turned to watch her drive off. He waved as she passed by.

"Yeah," he whispered. "There's no one out there like you..."

* * *

**Okay, give it to me. Did I do bad or good? Remember, this is my first lemon ever!(Aside from Vows.) I'm really excited about it!**

**I tried to tone down the scene as much as I could! I didn't want to do anything too grafic!  
**

**I really want to know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Rocka.  
**


End file.
